powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chosen 5
| next = Chi Power!}} The Chosen 5 (Marketed as The Chosen Five in United Kingdom) is the first and second episodes of Power Rangers Thunder Star. It serves as the first part in the prologue. Synopsis After Being reunited, the McGrath kids must learn to work together to become something extraordinary. Plot Part 1 The episode starts of with a married couple, with their five infant children escaping a house that's on fire, and an evil being, (Lord Zedd) Who's after the Thunder Gems, the husband threw them into a unknown area, and the wife took their children into separate places, where they'll be safe, but she get's kidnapped by Zedd, then the husband gets knocked out by an known person (or monster.). A baby cries as the screen fades to black. 15 years later... The baby who's now a teenager named Trenton, (nicknamed Trent.), is seen carrying a bag of groceries, but was stopped by another teenager his age, then he ran from him, but fails. Trent had a vision of what happen 15 years ago and somehow recognized him, like he knew him before. But the bully didn't knew what he was talking about, then had the same vision too, then was reviled his name was Brandon, (nicknamed Bryan.) the two gave each other a big hug, one of them shed a tear, (it was Bryan.) Trent told him that they weren't the only one's, The two agreed to find the other three. Meanwhile... in space, Lord Zedd interrogated the couple that had the Thunder Gems, they told him they're in a place where he'll never find them. Zedd tells unknown monsters to bring them into the pit (even I don't know what it is) On Earth, Trent and Bryan meet up with an autistic teen, named Harrison (nicknamed Harry). Trent asked him if he knew where their siblings are, but Harry said he doesn't. Bryan then got mad and tried to punch him, which cause Harry to have a vision, then he knew the both of them, he told them where the last two could be: their Uncle's house. The three then where attacked by some unusual, and weird looking monsters who are called the Z-Patrol, They where saved by two different colored costume superheroes and a strange person. (who's actually their Uncle.) He told them to follow him, and they did. Lord Zedd thinks the Trent, Harry, and Bryan and the Thunder Gems, then created a monster to retrieve them. As he laughs, the screen cuts to black. To Be Continued... Part 2 The episode starts of with a recap of the last episode. Trent, Bryan, Harry, the two costumed heroes, and the strange person, (again, it's their Uncle) runs into an abandoned warehouse, the heroes reviled themselves to be last two siblings, Rudolph (nicknamed Rufus.) and Kathlyn. (nicknamed and preferred to be called Kathy.) Trent asked what was happening, and why he, Bryan, and Harry had those visions for. The strange person, who introduced to them as their Uncle Thomas told them what happened 15 years ago, with a flashback Harry asks how he knows about this. Thomas says he's their Dad's brother, (:O) and they're gonna have to find the Gems and stop him from getting them. Thomas gives him their Morphers, he tells them they'll only work for a certain amount of time, because they don't have the gems, later, the alarm went off, and a monster is attacking their town the Rangers head out two attack it. The siblings meets the monster named Z-String, Trent looking half scared/half brave tries to find a strategy to defeat him, but gets strangles with the others, Z-String tried to use is yo-yo to kill him he breaks free then he and the others. A flashing light shows up forming a suit that's the same color, then a strange symbol shows up to form the helmet. (safety first) Then the other four morphs into their suits, but instead of red, they where green, blue, yellow, and pink. Harry later finds out one thing: they've become the Power Rangers. Z-String duel's Trent and tries to kill him with a yo-yo, but misses. After a fierce fight, Z-String was destroyed, and the Rangers returned to the warehouse. Thomas greets them with a smile and a hug saying their parents would be proud of them. Rufus was exited about this, he wanted to tell them, but Thomas slaps him and tells the others the 3 rules to being a Ranger. Harry finds an abandoned dog, but was reviled to be part dragon. Thomas explains to them it's his dog and his name is Alan. In the end, Lord Zedd came up with a plan to find the Thunder Gems as the screen fades to black. Characters Introductions *Trent McGrath/Red Thunder Star Ranger *Harry McGrath/Green Thunder Star Ranger *Bryan McGrath/Blue Thunder Star Ranger *Rufus McGrath/Yellow Thunder Star Ranger *Kathy McGrath/Pink Thunder Star Ranger *Thomas McGrath *Alan *Lord Zedd *Z-Patrol One Time Characters *Unknown Man *Unknown Woman Monster of the Week *Z-String Trivia * This episode aired as a one hour special. *The unknown couple's names were revealed 6 episodes later. *This is the first (and so far, the only) episode to have a disclaimer at the beginning of the episode to warn audiences who experiences seizures. See Also Let's Tenshin!!! - Super Sentai Counterpart in Dairanger (battle footage only) Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Episodes Focusing on All Rangers Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Power Rangers Thunder Star Category:RB-Man